The Outlaw
by Glenandme
Summary: Hoss feels he has to leave home after committing an unforgivable crime. Prequel Story.


The Outlaw.

Ben glared as his two sons.

"Those towels didn't land on the floor by themselves. Somebody left them on the floor and I want an answer," he roared.

"Do you imagine it is Marie's job to pick up after you two?"

Both boys stood to attention before him not daring to breathe. Pa had come to breakfast having not shaved yet. That was never a good sign.

There was silence from the two accused.

"I haven't time to deal with this now, you may take your places at the table. But I will be looking at those towels later. I'll know by the dirty finger marks on them which of you left them in that state on the floor and your punishment will be severe. Now get on with your breakfast."

Both boys hurried to their places. They waited for a moment but Pa didn't say grace. He sat at the top of the table rubbing at his left eye. He let out a deep sigh and then looked up at them. Adam nudged Hoss and began eating his oatmeal in earnest saying his mealtime prayer in his head.

Ben couldn't eat. Should he call on Doc Martin again?. Marie hardly slept, was that normal? She didn't eat much yesterday. Doc Martin just smiles and pats Ben's arm. That was getting really annoying. Easy for him to say don't worry, everything is going well. Easy for him to say.

"Adam, must you slurp your milk, were you born in a field?" He growled.

The boy looked up through his bangs with wary dark eyes.

"Sorry sir," he muttered.

Ben instantly felt bad. "When you're getting ready for school try to be quiet boys. Marie is trying to sleep," he told them in a gentler tone.

Adam got up from the table soon after bringing Hoss with him. Hoss was glad to go. He could hardly eat as it was.

Out in the barn he spoke to Adam.

"Pa is in really bad mood ain't he." He said as he brought his saddle for Adam to put on his pony.

"Well he's worried about Marie, she's near her time and all."

As Adam led his horse and Hoss's pony out of the barn Ben came up to them.

"Adam, after school will you stop at the mercantile and get some tomatoes for Marie."

"Yes sir," Adam took the money looking a little uncertain.

"Problem?" Ben asked.

"No Pa, it's just...she seemed to eat a lot of tomatoes lately. It's a wonder she doesn't get gas."

Adam felt he may have spoken out of turn but Ben smiled despite himself and ruffled Adam's hair. "Get on with you and never mind the gas," he said as he helped the boy up onto his horse.

"You can buy some candy for yourselves with the change. Now go on."

With a tired smile Ben headed back into the house.

Hoss frowned as his eyes followed him all the way. Pa hadn't even looked at him. Of course he hadn't. He dropped dirty towels on the washroom floor and forgot all about them. They were covered in his muddy hand prints. Of course Pa hadn't looked at him. He knew the seven year old had done it. Adam wouldn't do that. Pa knew it was him and he was angry. He was so angry he couldn't even bring himself to look at his son. Hoss bottom lip trembled and he turned his face away as his pony began moving off.

~o~

Hoss scowled as he listened intently to Mrs Bannan damning words.

"Hell and damnation await those who lie, those who wear a false face have no place in Gods house." She told them.

She walked about the room as twenty small faces followed her with their eyes. Each fearfully swearing never to lie again.

Hoss was especially fearful. His sin was fresh in his heart and he did not wish to writhe in agony for the rest of eternity seared and scorched by the fires of hell. Mrs Bannan was becoming more and more animated in her doctrine as she endeavoured to save these little souls until young Mrs Peters, Adams teacher dared to interrupt. She offered that they would speak outside but when that idea wasn't appreciated she spoke openly about unnecessarily frightening little children who wouldn't have any kind of dark sin on their breasts.

Hoss appreciated her words but looked down at his desk in shame. Mrs Peters did not know the sin he committed only yesterday evening and then not to fess up and tell his Pa. Hoss could feel those fires already.

~o~

At lunch Willy Marshal had the answer. He was the oldest boy in Hoss's class having been put back a number of times. He was even older than Adam. He had fired a gun and kissed a real lady on the lips so he knew just about everything.

He held court now underneath the big oak tree surrounded by his followers as he gave Hoss the benefit of his years of experience.

"You need to brace yourself. The first twenty with a razor strap will smart so much ye can't even think straight. But don't beg your Pa because that ain't manly and it will only make him even madder."

Hoss began to stutter.

"But...but Pa only ever gives me four on the butt with his hand," he reasoned, with big eyes.

"Hoss. You dropped filthy dirty towels on the ground. You're in the big league now boy. You'll be lucky iffen he don't give ye fifty."

Hoss turned away and headed back to the school with a heavy heart. Amy Turner sidled up to him and linked arms.

"Don't worry Hoss, iffen your Pa kills you I will write a great poem. A lament on your life and death and all you brought to this world."

Amy went on then about her various poems and how she expects to win the state championship for her latest short story. Hoss wasn't listening. His head was spinning.

~o~

If afternoon school played out, Hoss was not aware. He sat at his desk staring into space. His little face set in a deep frown. He could see his father, at first they were in the barn and Ben wielded this enormous strap.

"No, the punishment must fit the crime Pa." Adam smiled. "Take him to Virginia City."

In town they were hammering out a special platform so that the whole town could witness the fair and just punishment of Eric Hoss Cartwright. One lone saddle stand awaited and his pa stood with the thickest strap he had ever seen. Towns people had already began to gather for the spectacle.

Sheriff Coffee called up to Ben "this ain't right Ben, why not make it a hundred licks. People have come as far away as Carson City to see this."

Adam looked down at him with a smile. "Go on then."

"What..." Hoss whimpered fearfully.

"Go in and choose what candy you want, I haven't all day. Marie's tomatoes have to be fresh. Now come on hurry up."

They stood at the Mercantile entrance, Adam's arms full of tomatoes, and school books. Adam frowned in confusion as Hoss backed away.

"No Adam, no. I can't," Hoss shook his head as tears began to fall. "I know I must take my punishment but I can't."

Adam gave a yell as Hoss nearly ran out in front of a coach. He gave chase but Hoss ducked down behind some boxes in the alley by the saloon and he watched with a tear stained face as Adam looked all around him and then headed back to his horse.

~o~

Rain pelted outside. He sat in a corner not caring now if he were whipped or kidnapped or both. No matter what, he was done for and this sure was the place for outlaws and condemned men.

Doc Martin was called to the saloon just as the rabble from the mines began to gather. He expected a split lip or a concussion, he hoped so much that it wasn't another broken bottle assault. What he got was a chubby little boy asleep in one of the corner seats his head resting on his slate and reader.

The barkeep scratched his head. "He won't wake up. I don't know what to do with him. He can't stay here. Some drunk will likely sit on him."

Doc Martin was new to the area and began to despair at the tasks people saw fit to bring to his door. He was a doctor. He studied medicine. He knew nothing about cattle and their ailments. Why should he shoot a dog that's foaming at the mouth. Was that really his job?. He shook his head as he picked the little one up and began to carry him out.

"Here doc, don't forget his fixens," an old timer with thick bristles pointed to the slate and reader. "He won't be no good at the readin an the figgerin without them."

"Where am I," Hoss asked as he felt himself being carried across the street.

"It's well you may ask young man, a saloon is no place for a young boy," Doc Martin told him primly.

Doctor Martin put him down for a moment and unlatching his door he pushed the boy in out of the rain. Hoss wiped his feet vigorously on the welcome mat.

"I don't suppose I'd be lucky enough that your parents are in town?" The doctor asked.

"No, they ain't, but my pony is across at the school. I'd best be on my way." Hoss yawned and stretched himself.

"When I'm happy that you're fully awake and that rain eases off." the man was at the stove warming milk as he spoke. He poured the milk into a large cup and brought over a cookie jar.

"Sit down," he urged.

Hoss took the milk with a freckled smile and waited politely for a cookie. Doctor Martin handed the jar over to him so he could help himself.

"So what's it all about." He asked when the boy was settled. "Why aren't you home doing your fractions."

"My Pa is so mad at me, I can't never go home again. I'll have to live like a man from now on. That's why I was in the saloon."

"You were in the saloon living like a man?" Doc Martin smiled and frowned all at the same time.

"Yes sir. You see I left towels on the floor in the bathhouse. And Pa is always telling us to pick up after ourselves."

"That's not such a terrible crime though is it?"

"But I didn't fess up straight away and now Pa ..." Hoss gulped as he thought of that platform and all those people coming to see his terrible punishment.

In a sheer act of desperation Hoss told Doc Martin everything. He figured he'd be leaving town soon anyway so there was no need to hide the terrible facts.

"So you see, as Willy Marshal says the crime for not fessing up is far worse than the crime of not picking up towels so I'm done for."

"Hoss, your pa is Ben Cartwright right?"

"Yes sir,"

"Has he ever taken you to the town square before and punished you in front of the entire town."

"And people coming from Carson city," Hoss corrected.

Doctor Martin nodded. "And people coming from Carson city."

"No sir, he never done no such thing. He gives me four quick smacks and if Adam teases he'll get the same."

"So what makes you think Hoss that he's going to do that now?"

"Well there's always a first time," Hoss said with big eyes and a trembling lip.

Doctor Martin thought for a minute.

"Hoss do you sleep well at night?" He asked.

"I guess so," the boy frowned.

"Do you imagine that perhaps there's something in your closet for instance."

Hoss was adamant. "No sir, there's nothing in my closet."

Doctor Martin nodded.

"All the monsters are up in the attic."

The Doctor tried to hide his smile.

"Adam says they ain't there but how come I can hear em then?"

Hoss took a long drink of his milk deciding that he had spoken too much and the sooner he was on the road the better. He'd have to start getting used to life as an outlaw and milk and cookies was not a good start.

Doctor Martin gave Hoss one of his long appraisals before continuing.

"Hoss when people come to me I usually give them medicine for their ailments. Your ailment cannot be cured with medicine, but please take this promise from me."

Doctor Martin clasped his hands in front of him and looked seriously at the little boy. "Your Pa will not take you to the town square in front of everyone and punish you there. If he's as mad as you say, you may well get the four smacks you usually get but that won't be much to a hardened saloon lizard like you now will it?"

Hoss perked up. Did he look like a hardened saloon lizard now?.

"Naw, I can take that." He smiled puffing his chest out.

Doctor Martin gave a brief smile in return and going to a drawer in his desk he took out a prescription pad and began to scribble. "I'm going to give you this proscription Hoss and I want you to follow it to the letter," once he had finished he tore the page off and handed it over to Hoss.

Hoss read and scowled. "I have ta do that?" He asked.

"Doctors orders." The good doctor smiled. He got up and fetched his hat and coat then.

Thinking the Doctor was heading out somewhere, Hoss quickly stuffed the paper into his pocket and headed for the door.

"Not so fast young man. I suspect if I don't go see Marie tonight I'll have Ben banging on my door at all hours. Really this is the third time. You'd think he'd be used to it by now. Anyway I should really go and see her, she's due anytime." Doc Martin grumbled away to himself as he stirred the boy out onto the porch.

~o~

Hoss's pony was tied to the back of the buggy and they were off to the Pondorosa ranch Hoss biting his lip at the prospect.

Hoss gulped as Ben ran to meet the carriage.

"How did you know to come?" He choked out.

Doc Martin patted Hoss's shoulder. "Hoss here thought maybe I should pay Marie a visit."

Ben glanced at Hoss who instantly coloured and looked to his shoes.

"Hoss, could you be a big boy and see to the doctors carriage?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir," Hoss nodded feeling a new worry creep in. His Pa didn't sound mad at him but he didn't sound happy either.

The two men quickly entered the house leaving Hoss to struggle with large horse and buggy. Adam came out instantly to help.

"Come on Hoss, let's hurry. Hop Sing has laid out a nice tea for us in the barn. He's made cookies and everything."

Hoss smiled with glee and hurried to unbridle the horse.

"Hot diggity Adam, but why are we having it in the barn?"

Adam shrugged "Just...just for fun. It'll be like camping out. Come on hurry."

Hop Sing had quite a spread laid out for the boys. Chicken wings, spare ribs, potato mash, cookies and cake all washed down with ginger beer. Hoss tucked in.

Adam didn't eat much and after their meal he insisted on playing his new guitar and engaging Hoss in a singalong saying that, that's what people did at parties. Adam's guitar skills weren't much to write home about but Hoss was happy to join in and sang at the top of his voice with his brother. They stayed out in the barn for a long time. Hoss was worried when they missed bed time but Adam said that Pa wouldn't mind just this once and anyway weren't they having fun. Hoss wasn't so sure.

Hop Sing called gently to them that they could come back in the house now. Hoss was confused, were they being punished?. Pa sat by the fire with a squirming bundle in his arms. Though looking very tired, he smiled warmly as they approached.

"Come and meet your little brother," he said.

"The baby's here?" Hoss gazed with wonder at him.

He leaned in to touch the tiny pink face. Adam swatted his hand away.

"You'll get him dirty, you've been out in the barn." He scolded.

"It's ok," Ben smiled. "You can stroke his face, just be gentle Hoss."

His new brother's face was the softest thing Hoss had ever felt. It reminded him somehow of a petal on a flower.

Both boys got to hold him but Hoss gave him back soon after so afraid he was to break him like one of his soldiers.

~o~

Ben sat at the fire in the early hours of the morning. Little Joe was asleep in his new crib as was Marie.

Feeling the weight of constant stress finally lift away, he broke down releasing tears of relief that all had gone well. He had been so frightened at Marie's pain as she struggled to give birth. He had felt so helpless as his exhausted wife pushed with every reserve she had left to bring their son into the world. Now alone by the fire he wondered again at women and how strong they were to endure such a thing. He got control of himself and wiped his eyes as he noted Hoss coming down the stairs.

"I thought you'd be in bed." He smiled, taking his son in his arms.

Hoss held him at bay feeling he didn't fully deserve this warm greeting.

"Pa... I got stuff I need to tell ye. I never brought Doctor Martin because of Marie. I was in the saloon and..." Hoss could not continue, his face coloured with shame. Ben took his hand as the boy struggled with his words.

"Pa... I did a bad thing. I left them towels on the ground in the washroom. It was me."

"I know," Ben frowned.

"Are ye very mad Pa?"

"Yes I am Hoss, very mad."

Hoss began to sniffle, " I'm sorry Pa, I jis forgot."

Ben put a hand to his chin and tipped it so that Hoss was looking at him.

"What have I always told you Hoss, you can come to me with anything, didn't I always say that?"

"Yes Pa," Hoss answered as tears began to stream down his face.

"Yes I did. But I wouldn't have gone and spoken to that raving lunatic this morning,"

"Pa?"

"Son this morning I was yelling into your face. How could you be expected to have a civil conversation with me when I acted like that."

"I expect you was worried about momma," Hoss said.

Ben nodded with a smile "I was Hoss, very worried about momma but that's no excuse. When you went off to school I couldn't tell you how sorry I was about what happened.

l was very mad Hoss, mad at myself."

"But Pa I left the towels on the floor like you said."

"Yes young man and you will be suitably punished. As a father it is my duty to punish you if you do wrong but loosing my temper and yelling like that is not punishment. It's bad manners and for that Hoss I apologise."

This time Hoss accepted his father's embrace with a warm freckled smile. But he suddenly thought...

"Pa, what is my punishment for leaving the towels on the washroom floor?" He asked with some trepidation.

"Hum... I've been thinking about that. I think it only fair that you do your brothers chores for the foreseeable future." Ben told him.

Hoss nodded with a frown.

"That way, when Joe is old enough, you can show him how to do them."

After a moment Hoss's face broke into a smile.

"Pa." he grinned as they hugged.

~o~

Amy Turner was not impressed. It was one thing to come third in the State championship for her epic story, it was quite another to loose out to Hoss Cartwright. What did he know about short story writing anyway. Quite a lot it would seem as far as the judges were concerned.

While doing the laundry Hop Sing had found the note Doctor Martin had written scrunched up in Hoss's pants. He had given it to Adam to give to Hoss. Adam had shown it to Ben.

With some encouragement from Ben and some help from Adam, Hoss had written the story Doctor Martin had prescribed.

What he lacked in fine words and perfect grammar Hoss made up for with great story telling and a powerful imagination. That was the verdict of all six judges when they gave their number 1 vote to Hoss's story titled...

"The Outlaw".

The End.


End file.
